Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated)
This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated incarnation of Scooby-Doo. For other incarnations and uses, see Scooby-Doo (disambiguation).'' Scoobert Dooby Doo, otherwise known as Scooby-Doo, is a Great Dane belonging to Shaggy Rogers. Physical appearance Scooby-Doo is a brown Great Dane with black spots on his body. He wears a teal collar around his neck with yellowand teal tag with his initials on it. Personality Scooby-Doo shares common personality traits with his owner, including cowardice and an immense appetite. Skills and abilities He speaks fluent English except that he tends to pronounce words as if they started with 'R'. He's able to use his paws like hands. He can consume massive amounts of food without breathing. History Early life On one of their cases, Scooby helped capture the Creeper, who was the bank manager, Deacon Carlswell, which later on, gave Alice May her cover for why she pretended to be a ghost girl. (The Legend Of Alice May) He also had a nephew who was part of Mystery Inc, but they agreed never to speak of him again. Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one When the gang suspected Franklin Fruitmeir of being the Slime Mutant's could inspect the place after hours they forced Scooby and Shaggy to work uncover as waitresses at his dessert restaurant so they could inspect the place after hours. (Beware The Beast From Below) Scooby wasn't allowed in the Drowsy Gator Hotel and had to sleep in the Mystery Machine during which he was the first to see the Creeping Creatures. (The Creeping Creatures) Scooby helped the gang stop the Ghost Truck's crystal doorknob raid. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) Scooby enjoyed the clams at Skipper Shelton's Clam Cabin, and dealt with a Man-Crab. (Revenge Of The Man Crab) Scooby and Shaggy were disguised as children and used as bait to capture Que Horrifico, who 'transformed' minors to do her bidding. Once the case was solved, the gang danced to Dr. Luis de Potrillo's flute (at K-Ghoul), giggling at Shaggy dancing with Velma, ignorant of the romantic relationship between the two. (The Song Of Mystery) Scooby enjoyed watching Vincent Van Ghoul movies until he found out that Shaggy bailed on him to go to the prom with Velma. (The Legend Of Alice May) Scooby was still mad at Shaggy and made a new 'friend' named Harry, but in the end, he forgave Shaggy. (In Fear Of The Phantom) While at the Royal Knights Faire he had to save Shaggy from a vicious Gnome. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) Scooby became angry when he found Shaggy had been dating Velma behind his back, and wanted Shaggy to decide who he would rather be with the most. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) He was suspected of being the Fright Hound and sent to an animal asylum after he took the blame for its violent attack on the Mystery Tour bus. After the asylum was destroyed (largely due to Scooby), Shaggy broke up with Velma because of how much he still cared for Scooby. (Howl Of The Fright Hound) Things still weren't easy after their break up, meaning the boys & girls split up to search for clues involving the Vampire. (The Secret Serum) Scooby visited Darrow University with Shaggy for the campus burgers. Another mystery also took place there involving Char Gar Gothakon, and while searching for clues, he apologized to Velma after realizing how much she cared for Shaggy, and being chosen over her. (The Shrieking Madness) Scooby still tried to make amends with Velma, even offering her Nature Slivers, but she wasn't interested. (When The Cicada Calls) Scooby fell very sick and he couldn't go to the Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. He took Velma's remark about him being the gang mascot to heart during his fever induced dream. After he woke up for real, he was greeted by the chairman of the State Finals who was kind enough to postpone until he got better because he was seen as a true member of the team, but he was only terrified by the sight of the chairman because he resembled Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore (Funky Phantom) the identity of Lord Infernicus from Scooby's dream. (Mystery Solvers Club State Finals) Scooby and Velma were tied up to a cliffside by the Shadowy Orc. When Velma almost fell off and died, Scooby saved her. (The Wild Brood) As animals were immune to Aphrodite's love spell, he teamed up Professor Pericles to save Crystal Cove. (Where Walks Aphrodite) Danny Darrow trapped the gang in his underground mansion (beneath Darrow University) when they searched there for a piece of the Planispheric Disk. While there, Danny mistook Scooby for Pericles. (Escape From Mystery Manor) Scooby was initially sad when Shaggy fell in love with Mai Le (Velma even 'sympathized' with him), but eventually got over it and even spoke for him when Shaggy tried to ask her out on a date. (The Dragon's Secret) He and Shaggy were invited to Vincent Van Ghoul's house for dinner. During their stay they were frightened by the Mutant Bee, Dr. Phobos, and Professor Jantzen, and Nightfright. (Nightfright (episode)) He helped Amy Cavenaugh and Skipper Shelton rescue Sardiner Shelton and Spike Cavenaugh, respectively, from the Fish Freaks. (The Siren's Song) He helped the gang stop a Manticore. (Menace Of The Manticore) He tried to keep Rick Spartan safe from the Headless Creature. (Attack Of The Headless Horror) He helped Mayor Jones by unmasking the Shadowy Figure who was Pericles, but he still escaped with the disk piece. (A Haunting In Crystal Cove) He and the gang failed to stop Piranha-Goat and two bank robbers from Dead Justice's ghost. (Dead Justice (episode)) He met H.P. Hatecraft, again, to help with the Obliteratix problem and found out that Angel Dynamite was Cassidy Williams. (Pawn Of Shadows) Unmasking the Freak of Crystal Cove revealed some secrets of the town: Fred Jones, Sr. wasn't Fred's real dad and his real parents were Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves (two members of the original Mystery Inc.). The strain broke up the gang. Shaggy's parents also sent him away because of the constant dangers he got himself into, leaving Scooby to be sent of to a farm, be vowed to get the gang back, and stop Pericles. Season two Scooby was indeed sent to the farm by Shaggy's parents, which turned out to be more like a prison camp, frequently trying to escape only to be sent to "the hole" as punishment. Eventually he managed to make a final attempt escape and planned to get the gang back together. (The Night the Clown Cried) He accepted Hot Dog Water into the group and helped stop the Nightmare Witch. ([[The House of the Nightmare Witch|''The House of the Nightmare'' Witch]]) Scooby's dream When he 'woke' up he didn't sneeze, he checked his temperature and he was cured and ready to go the State Finals. Scooby met Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman, and the Funky Phantom. However, a flying fiery skeleton named Lord Infernicus appeared and he captured everyone except for the sidekicks. Scooby went to the hallway and found crumbs from cages belonging to guinea pigs, including four that looked like Shaggy, Velma, Daphne, and Fred. Scooby asked if the Shaggy guinea pig would do it for a Scooby Snack, but the guinea pig just threw the it at Scooby's nose. Funky Phantom left, but Scooby said tried to stop because they were missing something. Lord Infernicus appeared and told Scooby that time was running out. Angel and Principal Quinlan were riding on Speed Buggy and they destroyed the signal and Infernicus appeared again and attacked them. Scooby discovered that a boat from the dock was leaving for Africa. Scooby and the sidekicks had solved the mystery and Scooby unmasked Lord Infernicus, revealing him to be Funky Phantom. Scooby asked why would Funky cause trouble. Funky was sick of being a sidekick and he wasn't a real ghost and his real name was Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore. The gang he was from had found him inside a clock in a haunted house and found a clock and thought Jonathan was a ghost since he could fly and go through walls. Jonathan wanted to be the headline and leader and have his own sidekicks. He learned about the Lord Infernicus who also got ditched so Jonathan worked shopped and created him. Funky would be shown with Infernicus by making using a hologram to make himself appear and fly. A little smoke, fireworks, and a skeleton puppet would work. He even abducted his own cat, Boo. He would later ship everyone to Africa and he would use the outfits to use on the guinea pigs, just throw Scooby and the sidekicks off track. It was perfect and genius. Until Scooby started to act like a hero instead of a sidekick. Scooby tells Boo to come here and an upset Boo arrives and lying at Jonathan and defeat him. Scooby was cheered, but he became dizzy and fell and he woke up and Shaggy, Fred, Velma, and Daphne wake up Scooby that he had a dream that he was with a shark, a caveman, and a doombuggy. Scooby then met the Chairman and thought it was Funky Phantom. The Chariman replied "Was it something I said?" Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** Every episode Notes/trivia * While Scooby still likes Scooby Snacks, he's also fond of clams as well. * Unlike his original self, he speaks in complete sentences and has more dialogue, which makes him even harder to understand; at least to some of the characters. Gallery Scooby-Doo_SDMI_artwork.gif| Scooby's_SDMI_title_card.png| References Category:Crystal Cove citizens Category:Dogs Category:Musicians within the Scooby-Doo universe Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove successors) Category:Pets Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Talking animals